After: aquí comienza todo (ADAPTACIÓN)
by Masapam
Summary: Hinata Hyuga se enfrenta a su primer año de universidad. Acostumbrada a una vida estable y ordenada, su mundo cambia cuando conoce a Sasuke, un chico tan guapo como borde, inquietante, lleno de tatuajes, y de aparente mala vida. Desde el primer momento se odian.. (Completo adentro)
1. Capítulo 1 (prólogo)

Los personajes del anime Naruto y la saga de Anna Todd no me pertenecen.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga se enfrenta a su primer año de universidad. Acostumbrada a una vida estable y ordenada, su mundo cambia cuando conoce a Sasuke, un chico tan guapo como borde, inquietante, lleno de tatuajes, y de aparente mala vida. Desde el primer momento se odian ..

Pertenecen a dos mundos distintos, pero pronto serán más amigos y nada será igual. Sasuke y Hinata se enfrentan a muchas pruebas para estar juntos. La inocencia, el despertar a la vida, el descubrimiento del sexo ... las huellas de un amor tan poderoso como la fuerza del destino.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

La facultad siempre me ha parecido algo crucial, una parte esencial de lo que mide la valía de una persona y determina su futuro. Vivimos en un tiempo en el que la gente te pregunta a qué universidad fuiste antes que tú apellido. Desde muy pequeña me inculcaron que necesitarían prepararme para mis estudios. Se había convertido en una obsesión que requería una enorme cantidad de preparación. Cada asignatura que elegía, Ada trabajo que realizaba desde el primer día del instituto, giraba en torno a entrar en la universidad. Y no cualquier universidad.

Mi madre se había empeñado en iría a la Washington Central, la misma a la que había ido ella, aunque nunca había terminado sus estudios. No tenía ni idea de que ir a la facultad serían muchas más cosas que obtener un título.

No tenía ni idea de que elegir mis asignaturas optativas para el primer semestre me terminaría pareciendo, tan solo unos meses después, algo trivial.

Era muy ingenua entonces, y en cierta manera sigo siéndolo. Pero no podía imaginar lo que me esperaba. Conocer a mi compañera de cuarto en la residencia fue algo intenso e incómodo desde el principio, y conocer a su alocado grupo de amigos más todavía. Eran muy diferentes a todas las personas que había conocido hasta entonces, me intimidaba su aspecto, su falta su absoluta falta de interés por llevar una vida planificada. Pronto pase a formar parte de su locura; déjame mentiroso ...

Y fue entonces cuando el se colo en mi corazón. Desde nuestro primer encuentro, Sasuke cambia mi vida de una manera que ningún curso de preparación para la universidad ni ningún grupo de lectura para jóvenes lo que hemos hecho. Aquellas películas que se convirtieron en adolescente pronto se convirtieron en mi vida, y sus ridículas tramas pasaron a formar parte de mi realidad. ¿Habría hecho las cosas de manera diferente de haber sabido lo que estaba por llegar? No estoy segura.

Me gustaría poder dar una respuesta directa a eso, pero no puedo. A veces me siento agradecida, tan absolutamente perdida en el momento de pasión que mi juicio se nubla y lo único que veo es a él. Otras veces pienso en el sufrimiento que me causó, en el profundo dolor por la perdida de mi antiguo yo, en los caos de esos momentos en los que me afectaron como si mi mundo estuviera patas arriba, y la respuesta no es tan sencilla como lo fue en su día.

De lo único que estoy seguro es de mi vida y mi corazón jamás volverán a ser los mismos, no después de que Sasuke irrumpiera en ellos.

* * *

¡Hola! Estaba leyendo este libro y podría necesitar que podría adaptarlo con los personajes de Naruto, no sé ustedes dirán. Les mando un beso :)

MoBamba: que mala onda: /


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Mi despertador está programado para sonar en cualquier momento. Me he pasado media noche despierta, dando vueltas, contactando las líneas que separan los paneles del techo y repitiendo el horario del curso gente que cuenta ovejitas; yo planifico Mi mente nunca deja de planificación, y, hoy el día más importante de mis dieciocho años de vida, no es ninguna excepción.

—¡Hinaaaaaa! —Oigo gritar a mi madre desde el piso de abajo. Gruñendo para mis adentros, me obligó a salir de mi pequeña pero cómoda cama. Me tomo mi tiempo remetiendo las esquinas de las sábanas entre el colchón y la cabecera, porque esta es la última mañana que esto formará parte de mi rutina habitual. A partir de hoy, este dormitorio ya no será mi hogar.

—¡Hina! —Grita de nuevo.

—¡Ya estoy levantada! —Le contesto.

El ruido de los armarios abriéndose y cerrándose en el piso inferior me indica que está tan asustada como yo. Tengo un nudo en el estómago y, mientras dejo caer el agua de la ducha, rezo para que la ansiedad que siento vaya disminuyendo conforme avanza el día. Toda mi vida ha consistido en una serie de tareas que me preparan para este día, mi primer día en la universidad.

Me he pasado los últimos años anticipando nerviosa este momento. Me he pasado los fines de semana estudiando y preparándome para esto mientras mis amigos salían por ahí, bebían y tenían las típicas cosas que hacen los adolescentes para metros en líos. Yo no era así. Yo era la chica que pasaba las noches estudiando con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo del salón con mi madre, mientras ella marujeaba frente al canal de televenta buscando nuevas formas de mejorar su aspecto.

El día que llegó mi carta de admisión a la WCU, Universidad Central, sentí una emoción tremenda, y mi madre lloró durante horas, o eso me pareció. No puedo negar que me sentí orgullosa de que todo mi trabajo duro hubiera dado los frutos esperados. Me aceptaron en la única facultad a la que había enviado solicitud y, debido a nuestros bajos ingresos, me conceden las becas necesarias como para que los préstamos de estudios que tengan que pedir sean mínimos. Una vez considerado, por un momento, marcharme a una universidad fuera de Washington. Pero al ver que el color abandonó el rostro de mi madre al comentárselo y la manera en la que estuvo paseando por el salón durante casi una hora, acabe diciéndole que no me lo había planteado muy en serio.

En cuanto me meto bajo la ducha, parte de la tensión desaparece de mis músculos agarrotados. Y ahí permanezco, bajo el agua caliente, intentando apaciguar mi mente, pero consiguiendo justo lo contrario, y yo quedo tan absorta que cuando por fin me enjabono el cuerpo y la cabeza apenas queda agua caliente como para pasarme una cuchilla por las piernas de las rodillas para abajo.

Mientras envuelvo con la toalla mi cuerpo mojado, mi madre grita mi nombre de nuevo. Sé que está de los nervios por mi primer día en la universidad, de modo que me armo de paciencia con ella, pero me tomo mi tiempo para secarme el pelo. Llevo meses planeando esto hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sólo una de nosotras puede estar histérica, y tengo que hacer todo lo posible por asegurarme de no ser yo.

Me tiemblan las manos mientras intento subirme la cremallera del vestido. Me dijiste igual que ponerme, pero mi madre insistió en que lleva esto. Por fin consigo abrochármela y sacó mi suéter favorito del armario. Una vez vestida, me siento algo menos nerviosa, hasta que advierto un pequeño desgarro en la manga del suéter. Lo tiró sobre la cama y deslizó los pies en los zapatos conscientes de mi madre está más impaciente a cada segundo que pasa.

Mi novio, Naruto, llegaremos pronto para venir con nosotras. Es un año más joven que yo, pero pronto cumplirá los dieciocho. Es muy inteligente y saca todos sobresalientes, como yo. Estoy muy emocionado porque también estoy pensando en ir a estudiar a la WCU el año que viene. Ojalá fuera de este año, porque no conozco a nadie allí, pero me prometí que vendrá a visitarme siempre que pueda. Solo quiero que me toque una compañera de habitación decente; es lo único que pido, y lo único que no controlará en mi planificación.

—¡Hinata!

—Mamá, ya bajo. ¡Por favor, deja de gritar mi nombre! —Digo mientras bajo por la escalera.

Naruto está sentado a la mesa enfrente de mi madre, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. El color azul de su polo combina con el azul claro de sus ojos, y lleva el pelo perfectamente peinado y ligeramente engominado.

—Hola, universitaria —me saluda con una sonrisa perfecta y amplia mientras se pone de pie.

Me abraza con fuerza y yo cierro la boca al percibir la excesiva cantidad de colonia que se ha echado. Sí, a veces se pasa un poco con eso.

-Hola. —Le sonrío con la misma intensidad, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, y recojo mi pelo rubio oscuro en una cola de caballo.

—Cielo, podemos esperar un par de minutos para que te peines —dice mi madre tranquilamente.

Me acerco al espejo y asiento; tiene razón. Mi pelo tiene que estar presentable hoy, y, por supuesto, ella no ha dudado en recordármelo. Debería habermelo rizado como a ella le gusta, un modo de regalo de despedida.

—Voy a ir metiendo tus maletas en el coche — ofrece Naruto abriendo la palma de la mano para que mi madre le dé las llaves. Me da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece de la habitación con el equipaje en la mano. Mi madre va detrás de el.

Mi segundo intento de peinarme acaba con un resultado mejor que el primero. Luego me pasó el rodillo quitapelusas por el vestido gris por última vez. Cuando salgo y me calculo al coche, cargando con mis cosas, las mariposas de mi estómago van a girar, y yo alivia pensar que nos esperan dos horas de viaje para conseguir que desaparezcan.

No tengo ni idea de cómo será la universidad, y de repente la pregunta que sigue dominando mis pensamientos es: «¿Haré amigos allí?».

* * *

¡Holaaa! Gracias a las que comentaron, las que leyeron y las que no.

Aquí está la continuación, ya la tenía escrita pero sin querer la borre :/ ¿Alguna sugerencia?


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Ojalá podría decir que el ambiente familiar del centro de Washington me ha relajado durante el trayecto, o el sentido de la aventura ha ido apoderándose de mí a cada señal que indica que cada vez más cerca de la Washington Central. Pero la verdad es que me pasó el viaje planificando y obsesionándome. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué estaba diciendo Naruto, pero sé qué estaba intentando darme ánimos y emocionado por mí.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —Chilla mi madre cuando cruzamos el arco que da acceso al campus.

En la realidad, la universidad es igual de magnífica que en los folletos y en la página web, y me quedo impresionada al instante al ver los elegantes edificios de piedra. Cientos de personas-padres que se desprecian de sus hijos con besos y abrazos, grupos de estudiantes de primer curso ataviados de los pies a la cabeza con el uniforme de la WCU, y unos cuantos rezagados perdidos y confundidos en el área. El tamaño del campus intimida, pero espero que al cabo de unas semanas me sienta ya como en casa.

Mi madre insiste en acompañarme a la charla de orientación para novatos. Consigue mantener una sonrisa en la cara durante las tres horas que dura la sesión, y Naruto escucha con atención, al igual que yo.

—Me gustaría ver tu dormitorio antes de irnos —dice mi madre cuando todo ha terminado — .Quiero garantizame de que todo está correcto.

Observa el viejo edificio con una mirada de desaprobación. Tiene la costumbre de sacarle defectos a todo. Naruto sonríe, para calmar el ambiente, y mi madre vuelve a animarse.

—¡No me puedo creer que estés en la facultad! Mi única hija, estudiante universitaria, viviendo por su cuenta. No me lo puedo creer —gimotea mientras

Se da unos toquecitos con un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas sin arruinarse el maquillaje.

Naruto nos sigue con mis maletas mientras grabamos el pasillo.

—Es la B22 ..., estamos en el pasillo C —les digo. Por suerte, veo una «B» enorme pintada en la pared—. Es por aquí —señalo al tiempo que mi madre comienza a volverse hizo el lado contrario.

Me alegro de haber traído solo unas cuantas prendas de ropa, una manta y algunos de mis libros favoritos. Así, Naruto no tiene que cargar demasiado y yo no tendré mucho que sacar.

—B22 —resopla mi madre.

Sus tacones son extremadamente altos para todo lo que estamos andando. Al final del largo pasillo, introduce la llave en una vieja puerta de madera y, cuando está abierto, mi madre sofoca un grito de espanto. La habitación no es muy grande, hay dos camas minúsculas, un armario, una pequeña cómoda y dos escritorios. Al cabo de un instante, mi mirada se desvía hacia el origen de su sorpresa: un lado del cuarto está repleto de pósteres de bandas de música de las que ni siquiera él oye hablar, y los rostros y los cuerpos que se encuentran en ellos están cubiertos de piercings y tatuajes. Además, hay una chica tumbada en la cama. Tiene el pelo rojo intenso, la raya del ojo de casi un dedo de grosor, y los brazos llenos de tatuajes llamativos.

—Eh —dice sonriendo. Para mi sorpresa, encuentro su sonrisa bastante fascinante—. Soy Karin.

Se incorpora apoyándose sobre los codos, de manera que sus pechos quedan apretados contra su top cerrado con lazos, y le doy un golpecito a Naruto con el pie cuando sus ojos se centran en ellos.

—Eh ... Yo soy Hina —respondo olvidando todos mis modales.

—Hola, Hina, encantada de conocerte. Bienvenida a la WCU, donde las habitaciones son pequeñas pero las fiestas son enormes.

La sonrisa de la chica de pelo carmesí se intensifica. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, hasta que asimila las tres expresiones de horror que tiene delante.

Mi madre está tan boquiabierta que la mandíbula inferior casi le roza la moqueta, y Naruto se revuelve nervioso. Entonces, Karin se acerca, acortando el espacio que nos separa, y me rodea con sus brazos delgados. Me quedo paralizada por un instante, sorprendida ante su afecto, pero le devuelvo el amable gesto. Oigo unos golpes en la puerta justo cuando Naruto deja caer mi equipaje al suelo, y no puedo evitar esperar que esto sea una especie de broma.

—¡Pasad! —Grita mi nueva compañera de habitación.

La puerta se abre y dos chicos entran antes de que ella termine de invitarlos.

¿Chicos en los dormitorios femeninos y el primer día? Tal vez, elegir la WCU haya Sido una mala decisión. O tal vez haya una manera de cambiar de compañera de cuarto. Por la expresión de angustia que refleja el rostro de mi madre, veo que sus pensamientos van en la misma dirección que los míos.

Parece que la pobre mujer va a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—Eh, ¿eres la compañera de Karin? —Pregunta uno de los chicos. Tiene el pelo rubio de punta, y hay zonas en las que se ve que en realidad lo que tiene castaño. Sus brazos están llenos de tatuajes, y los pendientes que luce en la oreja son del tamaño de una moneda de cinco centavos.

—Eh ... sí. Me llamo Hinata —consigo articular.

—Yo soy Juugo. Relájate —añadió él con una sonrisa al tiempo que alarga el brazo para tocarme el hombro—. Esto te va a encantar. —Su expresión es cálida y amistosa, un peso de su apariencia hostil.

—Estoy lista, chicos —dice Karin mientras coge un bolso negro y pesado de la cama.

Desvío la mirada hacia el chico alto y castaño que está apoyado contra la pared. Su pelo es como una fregona, lleno de rizos gruesos apartados de su frente, y lleva un piercing en la ceja y otro en el labio. Descendiendo la vista hacia su camiseta negra y hacia sus brazos, también tatuados. No tiene ni un centímetro de piel sin decorar. A diferencia de los tatuajes de Karin y Juugo, los suyos parecen ser en tonos negros, grises y blancos. Es alto y delgado, sé qué debo de estar mirándolo de una manera bastante grosera, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de el.

Espero que se presente como han hecho sus amigos; no obstante, permanece callado. Pone los ojos en blanco con fastidio y se saca el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros. Definitivamente no es tan simpático como Karin o Juugo. Pero yo llama más la atención. Tiene algo que tiene que cueste apartar la vista de su rostro. Apenas soy consciente de que Naruto me está observando, asta que por fin aparto la mirada y finjo que lo miraba porque me había tenido pasmada.

Porque lo hacía por eso, ¿no?

—Nos vemos, Hinata —dice Juugo, y los tres salen de la habitación.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Decir que los últimos minutos han sido incómodos es quedarse corto.

—¡Pediremos que te cambien de cuarto! —Ruja mi madre en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

No, no puede ser —suspiro—. No pasa nada, mamá. —Hago todo lo que puedo por ocultar mi nerviosismo. No sé si funciona, pero lo último que necesito es la controladora de mi madre me monte una escena el primer día de la universidad. Seguro que no pasa mucho tiempo por aquí de todos los modos - digo en un intento de convencerla, a ella ya mi misma.

—De eso, nada. Vamos a pedir el cambio ahora mismo. —Su impoluto se contrasta con la furia que refleja su rostro; Lleva el pelo largo y rubio recogido sobre uno de sus hombros, pero todos sus rizos se mantienen perfectamente intactos. No vas a compartir habitación con alguien que deja que entren hombres de esa manera, ¡y menos con esas pintas!

Me quedo mirando sus ojos grises, y después miro a Naruto.

—Mamá, por favor, esperemos a ver qué pasa. Por favor —le ruego.

No quiero ni imaginarme el jaleo que se armaría al intentar cambiarme de habitación en el último minuto. Y lo humillante que sería.

Mi madre echa un vistazo al cuarto de nuevo. Observa la decoración del lado Karin y resopla de manera teatral.

—Está bien —dice a regañadientes para mi sorpresa—. Pero tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla antes de que me marche.

* * *

¿Les gustaría algún personaje en especial? Estaba viendo que en el libro la pareja de Steph (Karin) es un hombre mientras que en la película es una mujer. ¿Quién le gustaría que fuera? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Una hora después, tras las advertencias de mi madre sobre los peligros de las fiestas y los estudiantes masculinos (usando un lenguaje que tanto a Naruto como a mí nos ha resultado bastante incómodo escuchar su boca), por fin se dispone a marcharse. Cómo de costumbre, me da un abrazo rápido y un beso, venta del cuarto e información a Naruto de que esperar en el coche.

—Echaré de menos tenerte por ahí todos los días —me dice él con ternura, y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Inhalo su colonia, la que le regalé dos Navidades seguidas, y suspiro. Parte de su intensa esencia se ha evaporado, y entonces me doy cuenta de que echaré de menos esa fragancia y la seguridad y la familiaridad que me transmite, por mucho que yo haya quejado de ella.

—Yo también te echamos de menos, pero hablamos todos los días —le prometo, y aprieto los brazos alrededor de su torso y entierro la cabeza en su cuello—. Ojalá empezaras aquí este año también.

Naruto mide sólo unos centímetros más que yo, pero me gusta que no sea más alto. Mi madre solía bromear conmigo cuando era pequeña y deciden que un hombre crece dos centímetros por cada mentira que dice. Mi padre era bastante alto, de modo que no voy a poner en duda su lógica.

Naruto acaricia mis labios con los suyos…, y entonces oigo el claxon del coche en el estacionamiento.

Mi novio se ríe y se aparta de mí.

—Tu madre es muy persistente. —Me da un beso en la mejilla y se apresura a salir por la puerta mientras grita—: ¡Te llamo esta noche!

Una vez sola, pienso en su presurosa salida durante un instante y comenzar a deshacer las maletas. Poco después, la mitad de mi ropa está perfectamente doblada y guardada en un cajón de la pequeña cómoda; el resto está colgada en el armario. Hago una mueca de dolor al ver la cantidad de prendas de cuero y estampado animal que llenaba el de mi compañera.

Aun así, la curiosidad se apodera de mí y me sorprende pasando el dedo por un vestido confeccionado con una especie de metal y por otro cuyo tejido es tan fino que es prácticamente inexistente.

Al sentir los primeros síntomas de agotamiento tras las emociones del día, me tumbó en la cama. Una extraña sensación de soledad comienza a apoderarse de mí, y no ayuda en nada que mi compañera de cuarto se haya ido, por muy incómoda que me hagan sentir sus amigos. Tengo la impresión de que no pasará mucho tiempo por aquí, o, peor aún, que los mensajes invitados con demasiada frecuencia. ¿Por qué no tocarme una chica a la que le gusta leer y estudiar? Supongo que podría ser algo positivo, porque tendré la pequeña habitación para mí sola, pero todo esto me da mala espina. Hasta ahora, la universidad no está siendo como yo imaginaba que fuera.

No obstante, me recuerdo a mí misma que solo llevo unas horas aquí. Mañana será mejor. Tiene que serlo.

Cojo mi agenda y mis libros de texto, llena mi horario con las asignaturas del semestre y anoto las posibles entrevistas para el club de literatura al que quiero apuntarme; todavía no lo he decidido, pero he leído las opiniones de algunos estudiantes y me gustaría informarme un poco más. Quiero intentar buscar un grupo de personas con intereses similares a los míos con los que charlar.

No espero hacer muchos amigos, solo los justos con los que pueden quedar e ir a comer de vez en cuando. Planeo una excursión fuera del campus para mañana, y así comprar algunas cosas que necesito para el cuarto. No quiero atestar mi lado de la habitación como lo ha hecho Karin, pero me gustaría agregar algunas cosas mías para sentirme un poco más como en casa en este espacio con el que no estoy familiarizada.

El hecho de no tener coche todavía me dificultará un poco las cosas. Cuanto antes consiga uno, mejor. Tengo bastante dinero entre las estrenas que me dieron por mi graduación y los ahorros que conseguí trabajando en una librería en verano, pero no estoy segura de querer sufrir el estrés que pueda tener un coche ahora mismo.

El hecho de vivir en el campus me proporciona acceso total al transporte público, y ya está investigando un poco las líneas de autobús.

Mientras pienso en los horarios, las chicas pelirrojas y los chicos poco amistosos repletos de tatuajes, me quedo dormida con la agenda en la mano. A la mañana siguiente, Karin no está en su cama. Me gustaría conocerla, pero eso va a ser difícil si nunca está. Quizá uno de los chicos que estaban ayer con ella era su novio. Por su bien, espero que sea el rubio.

Cojo mi bolsa de aseo y me dirijo a las duchas. Puedo decir ya que una de las cosas que menos me va a gustar de vivir en una residencia de estudiantes va a ser el momento de la ducha. Ojalá las habitaciones tuviesen su propio cuarto de baño. Bueno, es incómodo, pero al menos no serán mixtas. O ... eso pensaba yo (y ¿quién no lo pensaría?). Cuando llego a la puerta convencional, veo que hay dos figuras impresas en el cartel, una masculina y una femenina. «Uf.» No me puedo creer que tengan esto. Y no me puedo creer que no leyese nada al respecto cuando estaba investigando la WCU.

Veo una ducha abierta y paso apresuradamente entre los chicos y las chicas semidesnudos, corro la cortina hasta que está bien cerrada, me desvisto y dejo la ropa en el colgador exterior palpando a ciegas con la mano al otro lado de la cortina. El agua tarda demasiado tiempo en calentarse, y durante todo ese tiempo estoy temiéndome que alguien abra la fina cortina que separa mi cuerpo desnudo del resto de los chicos y las chicas presentes.

Todo el mundo parece sentirse cómodo con los cuerpos semidesnudos de ambos géneros paseándose por ahí; de momento, la vida universitaria me está resultando muy extraña, y solo llevo aquí dos días.

La ducha individual es minúscula y apenas hay espacio suficiente para poder estirar los brazos por delante de mí. Mi mente viaja hasta Naruto y mi vida en casa. Distraída, me vuelvo, le doy con el codo a la ropa y la tiro al suelo mojado.

El agua cae sobre esta y la empapa por completo.

—¡Venga ya! —Gruño para mí mientras cierro el grifo del agua con rabia y yo envuelvo con la toalla.

Recojo la pila de prendas empapadas y corro por el pasillo, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que nadie me vea. Llego a mi cuarto, presenta la llave en la cerradura y me relajo al instante en cuanto cierro la puerta al entrar.

Hasta que me vuelvo y veo al chico castaño, tatuado y grosero tirado sobre la cama de Karin.

* * *

¿Alguna sugerencia, queja o reclamo? Gracias por leer: D


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

—Esto ... ¿Dónde está Karin? —Intento que mi tono suene autoritario, pero mi voz surge más como un alarido. Me aferro con las manos a la suave tela de la toalla y compruebo al instante que está cubre perfectamente mi cuerpo desnudo.

El chico me mira y las comisuras de sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba, pero no dice nada. ¿No me ha oído?

—¿No me has oído? Te he preguntado dónde está Karin —repito, intentando sonar más amable está vez.

La expresión de su rostro se intensifica y finalmente farfulla:

-No lo sé. —Y se vuelve hacia la pequeña pantalla plana que hay sobre la cómoda de Karin.

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Es que no tiene su propia habitación? » Me muerdo la lengua para intentar guardarme mis groseros comentarios.

-Valle. Bueno, ¿te importaría ... irte o algo para que pueda vestirme?

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy envuelta en una toalla. O tal vez sí, pero le da lo mismo.

—No seas tan creída, no pienso mirarte —me suelta, se vuelve y se cubre la cara con las manos.

Tiene un pronunciado acento inglés que no había notado antes. Probablemente porque ni siquiera se digno hablarme el día anterior.

Sin saber muy bien cómo responder a su grosería, resoplo y me dirijo a la comodidad. Tal vez no es heterosexual, y tal vez es a eso a lo que se ha referido con lo de «no pienso mirarte». Es eso, o que me encuentra poco atractiva. Me pongo rápidamente un sujetador y unas bragas y después una sencilla blusa blanca y unos shorts de color caqui.

—¿Has acabado ya? —Pregunta agotando la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? Yo no te he hecho nada. ¡¿Qué narices te pasa ?! —Grito mucho alto de lo que pretendía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, juzgar por la sorpresa que se refleja en el rostro del intruso, mis palabras han surtido el efecto deseado.

Me observa en silencio durante unos momentos. Espero una disculpa por su parte ..., pero de repente se echa a reír. Tiene una risa profunda, y casi sería un sonido encantador si no hubiera sido tan antipático. Unos hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas mientras continúa desternillándose, y yo me siento como una idiota absoluta, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. No me gustan los conflictos, y este chico tiene pinta de ser la última persona con la que me interesa iniciar una pelea.

La puerta se abre entonces y Karin irrumpe en la habitación.

—Siento llegar tarde. Tengo una resaca de mil demonios —anuncia dramáticamente, y nos mira a ambos—. Perdona, Hina, Olvidé decirte que Sasuke se pasaría por aquí —dice, y se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

Me gustaría pensar que Karin y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo de convivencia, e incluso establecer una especie de amistad, pero con su elección de amistades y sus juergas nocturnas, ya no lo tengo tan claro.

—Tu novio es un grosero. —Las palabras escapan de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

Karin mira al chico. Y entonces ambos se echan a reír. ¿Por qué no para el reírse de mí esta gente? Están empezando a tocarme las narices.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha no es mi novio! —Exclama ella muerta de risa. Se relaja un poco, vuelve a ser el tal Sasuke y lo mira con el celo fruncido: ¿Qué le has dicho? —Después me mira a mí—: Sasuke tiene una ... una manera muy particular de conversar.

Genial. Así que exactamente lo que quiere decir es que Sasuke es, sencillamente, una persona grosera por naturaleza. El inglés se encoge de hombros y cambia de canal con el mando que tiene en la mano.

—Esta noche hay una fiesta; deberías venir con nosotros, Hina —me dice ella.

Ahora ha llegado mi turno de reír. No me van mucho las fiestas. Además, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para mí escritorio y mis paredes.

Miro a Sasuke, que, por supuesto, actúa como si ninguna de las dos estuviésemos presentes.

—Venga ..., ¡es solo una fiesta! Ahora estás en la universidad, una fiesta no te hará daño —insiste Karin—. Oye, ¿cómo vas a ir a comprar? Creía que no tenías coche.

—Iba a coger el autobús. Además, no puedo ir a una fiesta, no conozco a nadie todavía —digo, y Sasuke se ríe de nuevo, indicándome de manera sutil que prestará solo la suficiente atención como para mofarse de mí—. Pensaba quedarme a leer y hablar con Naruto por Skype.

—¡Ni se te ocurra coger el autobús un sábado! Van a tope. Él puede llevarte de camino a casa .., ¿verdad, Sasuke? Y en la fiesta estaré yo, ya mí sí me conoces. Venga, ven ..., por favor ... —Una las manos dramáticamente como si estuviera lo rogando.

Sólo hace un día que la conozco, ¿podría fiarme de ella? Entonces me viene a la cabeza lo que mi madre me advirtió sobre las fiestas. Karin parece bastante agradable, por la poca interacción que tuvo con ella, pero ¿una fiesta?

—No lo sé ... sí, no, no quiero que Sasuke me lleve en coche a la tienda —digo.

Él se da la vuelta sobre la cama de Karin con una expresión burlona.

—¡Ay qué pena! Estaba deseando pasar el rato contigo —responde secamente y de una manera tan sarcástica que me dan ganas de tirarle un libro a su cabeza rizada—. Venga, Karin, sabes que esta chica no va a aparecer por la fiesta— dice riéndose con su marcado acento.

Mi lado curioso, que es bastante grande, se muere por preguntarle de dónde es. Pero mi lado competitivo quiere demostrar que este engreído insufrible se equivoca.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, sí, iré —replico con la sonrisa más dulce que obtienes esbozar—. Será divertido.

Sasuke sacude la cabeza con incredulidad y Karin chilla de alegría y me envuelve con sus brazos para darme un fuerte apretón.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo pasaremos genial! —Exclama.

Y una gran parte de mí comienza a rezar para que tenga razón.


End file.
